Hetalia  The Sad Tale of a Confused World
by NOTicTac
Summary: Something is going on, something terrible fishy. Where did Norway go?   This is a story of the big Something, and what will come of it.   Lets see how it plays out shall we?


SOMETHING WRONG 1

Norway was of late, quite out of it. He had not been seen much of his fellow nordics nor any other. It was as if he had just disappeared into thin air. Of course this was something that most people would never even notice as he was after all not very present when it came to socializing, but those close to him in politics would probably notice eventually.

It was being speculated by his fellow nordics if maybe he had lost himself up in the mountains. But no one came any further in this mystery. Denmark said it was impossible that he was in danger, thinking back to the good old viking age, and to everyone's surprise Sweden agreed.

"Anyway, he must show up at the next UN meeting. We will have to wait until then, and if for some reason he does not show. Then we can begin worrying." Sweden concluded as he got up from his seat and left. Finland gave a nod and a wave before following Sweden out. Leaving Iceland alone with Denmark again.

"I guess he is right, or what you say Ice? Worried about your older brother are you?" Denmark got up from his chair and walked over to Iceland who was sitting nervously at his seat wondering if he should just have a run for it. He was to late, before Iceland could consider it too much Denmark was by his side patting his shoulder harshly. "No worries, Norway knows how to take care of himself, I am sure he is just taking some time off to think." Denmark gave a wide smile that made it easy for Iceland to see all of his teeth. This made Iceland even more worried, not about Norway but of himself as well.

" Ahaa, well i think I better be… leaving … Denmark." Iceland replied as he got out of Denmark's grip around his shoulder.

"You are more than welcome to stay!" Denmark shouted as Iceland walked out the door.

"Ah its ok, I got to get back to Mr. Puffin."

"Okidoki!" Denmark replied an then "say hello to him from me then !-" but before he finished, Iceland had already disappeared from his sight. Leaving Denmark to himself. Again. "Ah well I still got you Germany… come again, why are you here?" Denmark opened his closed leading to a confused Germany to roll out of the small wall closet.

As Germany streigned out his uniform and pulled his hair back, Denmark had already gotten out a new beer from his freezer, without asking Germany if he wanted one of course. "Well, you were the one to contact me" Germany replied clearly annoyed by the situation.

"Did I now? Ah sorry, of course i did!" Denmark replied giving expressing an evil eye into the distance. Laughing uncontrollably in what some would call an evil way. "Mohahahaha!"

This left Germany in an even more confused situation "Eh? Denmark? What is going on?" Germany said nervous of what the hell was possessing Denmark!

"I just got this letter!" Denmark said proudly as he held a letter right in front of Germany's eyes.

"Eh, it is too close, i can't read it Denmark!"

"Oh right!" Denmark gave Germany the letter instead. And as Germany was reading Denmark studied his face with joy as Germany was left in Shock of what the letter said. "Impressive eh?" Denmark continued as Germany raised his eyes up from the letter.

"Yes, definitely! But i still don't get why I am here!" Germany grabbed Denmark firmly in annoyance.

After a while, Denmark managed to calm Germany down, and was soon waving him goodbye as he went back home, Germany ignored Denmark completely in reply as he stamped away into the horizon, cursing to himself for coming at all, but at the same time he was thinking of the letter Denmark had shown him. If that was true, then obviously Norway were having some trouble at the moment. Germany had always like Norway, he had a certain calmness and grace to him that made him easy to be around. Even though he did still get the chills from him just like he did thinking of Russia. "I wonder why Denmark showed it to me and not his fellow Nordics." Germany wondered as he closed up to his own home, just over the border.


End file.
